The present disclosure relates to a juvenile playyard, and particularly, to a collapsible frame for a juvenile playyard. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a collapsible playyard frame including top rails, floor support rails, and feet for elevating and supporting a floor mat in a juvenile playyard.
According to the present disclosure, a playyard top rail includes a left rail and a right rail mounted to pivot about a pivot axis relative to the right rail. The playyard top rail further includes a rail lock associated with the left and right rails.
In an illustrative embodiment, the rail lock is configured to lock the right rail to the left rail upon movement of the left and right rails to an in-line erected position and movement of the rail lock in a first direction along the pivot axis to a rail-locking position. Once the rail lock is moved in an opposite second direction along the pivot axis to a rail-releasing position, the left and right rails are free to pivot relative to one another about the pivot axis to assume a side-by-side collapsed position.
A drive spring is coupled to the rail lock and biased normally to urge the rail lock to assume the rail-locking position. A lock actuator is mounted on a lock housing containing the rail lock and is movable to urge the rail lock against the drive spring to assume the rail-releasing position so that relative pivotable movement of the left and right rails is allowed.
Also in an illustrative embodiment, an extensible cord is coupled at one end to the left rail and at another end to the right rail and supported in the middle on a lock housing containing the rail lock to define a bowed fabric support overlying a portion of the left and right rails. A left cord-shield wing is coupled to the left rail at a left pivot post for pivotable movement relative to the left rail about a left pivot axis. A right cord-shield wing is coupled to the right rail at a right pivot post for pivotable movement relative to the right rail about a right pivot axis. The left cord-shield is arranged normally to cover a first portion of the extensible cord and lie between that first portion and a portion of the fabric covering the extensible cord. Likewise, the right cord-shield is arranged normally to cover a second portion of the extensible cord and lie between that second portion and another portion of the fabric covering the extensible cord.
Additional features of the disclosure will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of an illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the disclosure as presently perceived.